Hollow Respite
by Kaishakai
Summary: Fate #2: Aizen is locked away, for the moment at least. Ichigo has to deal with having her powers sealed away and being just your normal everyday teen, she has to remind herself that school really does serve a purpose, and she needs to figure out how to nudge everything along without anyone catching on. Seventeen months should be plenty of time, right?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **For anyone interested, you can now vote on some of the pairings which haven't been cemented yet. There is a poll on my page here as well as a link to an external poll in the AO3 version where you can vote once a day instead of once period, no registration required so guests can vote as well.

* * *

The human half of Ichigo's friends took the whole spirit world in stride. After seeing what they did it would be hard not to. But now that means she has twice the number of people worrying over her. They try to act normal but even when they smile she can sense their worry. Any strangeness, any dissonance, between the Ichigo before them now and the one of last month is put down as a reaction to the impending loss of her powers and she doesn't bother correcting them; it's still too soon.

Instead she bides her time. She attempts to find a new normal and when that fails she starts making her own. She still goes on her nightly patrols, making the most of her powers while she can. She spends time with her sisters, playing soccer with Karin and letting Yuzu rule over her in the kitchen. Surprisingly Yuzu is the more suspicious of the twins but once she realizes it's just Ichigo's way of spending time with her she latches on with both hands while Karin watches with a smirk. For Ichigo it's both a new experience and one far too familiar as she remembers a slightly older Yuzu teaming up with Tessai to boss her around the kitchen. That had been after the shoten had become not only their home base but their home.

She goes to school as well since it's expected of her. She thought being back at school would be bothersome. In a way it is but at the same time school was the only semi-normal thing about her life and it's nostalgia at its best. She never got to finish the first time around.

The school took some damage in the Winter War after Ikkaku's pillar fell and the scaffolding is still up where they're putting on the finishing touches. Every time she comes to school she stands in the courtyard staring up at it, counting down the days until the Sinners will make their appearance. Today she feels a ripple in the air and knows that it's finally time.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo turns, not the least bit surprised to see Orihime and Chad.

"Tatsuki's not with you this morning?" She asks, glancing at Orihime from the corner of her eye.

Orihime returns her look, smile firmly in place even as her gaze sharpens. "Tatsuki-chan says she has morning practice."

Tatsuki had taken Ichigo at her word. The moment things calmed down she'd gone to Orihime and insisted on being taken to the Visored. She and Kensei hit it off well enough and things progressed to the point that Kuna had to run interference before they could killed each other. No surprise to Ichigo there but she knows they'll move past it eventually and become the closest of friends. Since then Tatsuki spends her mornings being put through the paces by the Visored. While Ichigo hasn't been back to the warehouse since the day Orihime went to Hueco Mundo, Hiyori and Orihime have found ways to keep her informed of what's going on.

Wind tears through the courtyard, faint traces of tainted reishi chasing on its tail and latching onto the scaffolding over the front entrance. The three of them come to a stop, watching as the structure teeters for a moment before it starts collapsing. The other students start screaming, rushing inside or scrambling backwards in a bid to escape. One of the girls is unlucky enough to trip and fall but Chad makes it in time to protect her, his body shielding her from a blow that definitely would've killed her. Ichigo and Orihime are quick to pull the shaking girl to her feet and direct her inside where her friends surround her and whisk her away.

People chatter about the incident for the rest of the day, everyone theorizing what could've caused the sudden collapse and worrying if it will happen in other areas where scaffolding is still up. They're all sitting in homeroom talking about it when Uryū comes up to lean against the desk behind Ichigo. She doesn't have to turn to know the look he's giving her. He may not have been there to see the incident himself but he doesn't think it was a chance happening either.

They wait for everything to quiet down and for the authorities to clear out before Ichigo and the spiritual half of her friends make excuses to leave, sneaking outside to check out the site of the collapse. The others aren't able to sense it but Ichigo is far too familiar with the taint of Hell. Even now faint traces linger and cling to the area.

"There was nothing natural about the way it fell," she comments.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asks. She shifts forward a little, leaning past Ichigo to look at the fallen scaffolding, no doubt trying to sense whatever she was missing.

Ichigo watches as Uryū kneels and tests a piece of the metal. "You sense something?"

Uryū nods. "It's very minimal but it's still here. I've never sensed anything like this before."

"What's that mean?" Chad asks.

"I don't know," Uryū confesses as he withdraws his reishi and stands. "It's not a Hollow or a spirit. And it's not a human with special powers, like Sado-kun or Inoue-san. Furthermore, it's not a Shinigami either."

It's become habit for Ichigo to track her sisters, to keep her senses attuned to their location at every moment. She can feel the moment they're snatched by the Sinners, the way their reiryoku quivers. It takes everything in her not to act, reminding herself that they made it out fine before and that they'll be just as fine this time. Reminding herself that she has to follow the plan, that she has to go to Hell.

As if on cue reiatsu starts bearing down on them, the taint heavy enough that Ichigo can taste it on her tongue moments before part of the school explodes. The explosion is centered on their homeroom and Ichigo has already shifted to her spirit form before the others can move. Uryū is right behind her, both entering through the hole caused by the blast.

Ichigo glances around, checking that everyone is alright but otherwise staying at the edge of the room. The classroom is in shambles but Uryū ignores it as he focuses on the students who were caught in the blast. Orihime and Chad come racing in from the hall and immediately set to help checking on the others.

Reitsu starts pushing down on them as the Sinner lets his presence be felt again and Ichigo is ready when the attack comes. Zangetsu is in hand and already moving for when the Sinner breaks through the ceiling.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the Sinner rasps from behind his mask.

Ichigo knocks him back, watching as the oversized beach ball turns his stumble into a somersault and springs away. "Want to tell us who you are?"

The Sinner lets out a high pitched giggle and Ichigo releases a quick Getsuga. She knows it won't do any damage– if she remembers right this is the one who absorbs reishi– but it does push him outside. Chad and Uryū follow him out while Ichigo pauses long enough to motion Orihime to stay.

Orihime nods, her Rikka already tending to Tatsuki. "I'll be fine here. Go help the others."

Ichigo doesn't need any more encouraging before she joins the two boys. Uryū has his bow and Chad's right arm is at the ready so Ichigo uses the opportunity to activate her Bankai, conscious of Renji and the other Sinners closing in on them. Uryū senses them moments before the second appears and they all stumble as the ground shakes with the force of the third landing.

"Who are these guys?" Chad wonders aloud, glancing between the three.

Uryū's focus is on the hulking Sinner, hands tightening into fists. "This reiatsu is the one I sensed earlier."

The three of them turn, each facing their chosen opponent before taking off. As before Ichigo goes for the one with the sword. She keeps her movements controlled and precise even as she downplays her abilities, slashing almost sloppily. Chad and Uryū are having problems with their own opponents, undoubtedly distracted by the unfamiliar feeling reiatsu the Sinners are exuding. They are knocked down easily enough and Ichigo jumps back to get some distance of her own.

"You suck," Taikon whines as he flashes closer to Ichigo.

Renji chooses that moment to make himself known, striking out with Zabimaru's Bankai. Taikon avoids the attack, flashing back to his companion with the sword.

Renji sets down next to Ichigo, Zabimaru coiling around him. "You alright, Ichigo?"

"More or less," she replies, just wanting this entire mess to be over already. "You know who these guys are?"

Ichigo doesn't need Renji to outline what's going on, she feels Rukia's reiatsu waver, feels as Yuzu and Karin are knocked unconscious and captured. The moment Renji gives the go ahead she's gone.

She senses the Gate of Sinners as it opens to reclaim Hell's lost captive, a shiver going down her spine as she imagines the giant sword reaching through. Hell was possessive of normal souls and the Gate of Hell was eerie enough, but it got supremely pissed when captive souls tried to escape. The Gate of Sinners was special for such events and she'd seen first-hand that in a bid to claim a Sinner, the Guardian didn't care if it happened to snag an extra soul or two.

Burying the thought before it has time to take hold, Ichigo zeroes in on the Sinner holding her two sisters. Rukia is attempting to fend off Gunjo's attack with a Hadō spell but his tentacles push through, catching Rukia off guard. Ichigo intervenes, cutting them before they can make contact and placing herself between Rukia and the two Sinners.

Ichigo's eyes drift to her sisters, taking them each in and ensuring neither are visibly injured. Once she's assured what she sees matches with what she feels, her attention returns to the Sinners. "Just what the hell are you bastards planning to do with Yuzu and Karin?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, come with us," Shuren demands. "We need you to do something for us."

"Return Yuzu and Karin and I might consider it," she hedges. She feels Rukia bristle at her back.

"That won't be possible," Gunjo answers as he regenerates his tentacles.

"Then you can go to Hell," she sneers. "And I'll just take them back by force."

"Gunjo, go on back ahead of me." Shuren summons his fire and leaps at Ichigo before she has a chance to go for his subordinate.

She meets him readily, his flames whipping through the air and rebounding off Zangetsu's blade. Flames spark through the air as they strike and parry in turn, dancing through the air. Ichigo reminds herself to keep her powers reigned in, though she can't help smiling when she manages to draw blood, cutting into his shoulder before catching him off guard and slicing him across the stomach.

Shuren jumps back, putting some distance between them and pressing a considering hand to the cut at his waist. "You live up to your reputation, Kurosaki Ichigo. That's why you're the woman we want."

"Sorry, not interested. Besides, I already promised someone else I'd consider him," Ichigo mouths off. "And if you wanted my help, you sure as shit went about it the wrong way."

Her gaze slips passed him and catches on Gunjo who is already in the rift with Karin and Yuzu. When she cries out for them it's no act. Her chest aches at what she's putting them through, the danger they're in, that _she _put them in. Shuren jumps to block her path and she reminds herself that she can't stop this, she has to let it happen. _She has to._

Instead, she prays for that bastard to hurry, prays that she wasn't too hasty and hasn't moved up the timeline. She prays with all her might that she did not just give them both her sisters. Risking one to the environment of Hell is dangerous enough but she won't be able to stomach this farce if she's having to worry about both.

It seems like eons before her prayer is answered, blue flames filling the rift and exploding outwards. Shuren is sent flying and Ichigo watches as the tentacles holding Karin dissolve in flames, her sister arching through the air and being caught by Kokuto. Ichigo keeps her glare to a simmering scowl as she watches him set down near her and Rukia, his sword dangling in his right hand while he holds Karin in his left.

"Who are you?" Rukia demands.

"Does it matter?" Kokuto asks off-handedly, eyes on the other Sinners.

Gunjo retains his grip on Yuzu as he climbs back to his feet. "We weren't expecting you to sneak up like that."

"I don't like watching you people have your way." He answers, slinging his sword up to his shoulder negligibly.

Ichigo hears Shuren growl before he lights up and jumps to attack. Kokuto manages to fight him off well enough, and even manages Gunjo when he joins in. It's not long at all before the Sinners decide to retreat and Ichigo jumps to follow, knowing it's expected of her.

She engages Shuren once more, exchanging blows and pushing closer to the rift Gunjo has just opened. They're only feet away from it when Ichigo feels the dissonance of Yuzu being in a different realm and she knows the rift is closed without having to look. Yuzu is still whole and her spirit is safe but already Ichigo can feel the atmosphere of Hell poking and prodding to find weakness.

Ichigo growls, rounding on Shuren. "You will give Yuzu back to me."

Shuren sends a streak of fire at her and before she can block Kokuto jumps between them, negating the attack and landing a blow of his own that cracks Shuren's mask.

The mask cracks, pieces falling away to reveal one of Shuren's eyes. He glares at them and shoots out a burst of fire, only it's not aimed at Ichigo or Kokuto. Already expecting this, Ichigo is ready and sends out a Getsuga that intercepts the blast, the two attacks colliding and canceling each other out in an explosion.

When the smoke clears, Ichigo sees Chad standing guard in front of Rukia and Karin, Uryū and Renji arriving moments later. She sends her friend a nod of gratitude, breathing a small sigh of relief that the tactic worked and she was able to spare her friend some pain.

She doesn't bother to listen as Shuren gives his spiel, already knowing exactly what he wants. If it were up to her, Ichigo would destroy Shuren and Kokuto right here and now but she can't. Instead, she satisfies herself by turning on Kokuto the moment Shuren has made his escape.

All the anger she is feeling at herself right now is channeled into her confrontation with him as she wraps her hand in the collar of his shirt, twisting the material tight and pulling him close. "I don't care what anyone else says or thinks, but you are taking me to them so I can get my sister back."


	2. Chapter 2

Chad and Orihime stay with Karin and if Ichigo thought for even a moment she could convince him, she'd have Uryū stay as well. Once Kokuto opens the path and they're all in Hell she gives them a moment to take the landscape in. It is quite a sight, nothing on Hueco Mundo or Soul Society admittedly, but it does have an allure all its own. For Ichigo, the sight before them is an old one and if anything she gets a slight sense of relief that the towers before them are those of Hell and not the broken husk of Karakura.

Before, when the balance got out of sync and the barriers started to fall they'd done everything they could to restore them. Soul Society was stabilized for the most part but without the barriers Hell started to merge with the closest thing it could– the World of the Living. Karakura, as a Spiritual center, was one of the first where the barriers broke and it wasn't just the spiritually aware who could see the monsters anymore.

Once they've all looked their fill they set out– Ichigo's main point of solace here is that while they are still working with a deadline, there's no timeline she has to keep with. She doesn't have to play things out like before, what's happening here has little bearing on Aizen's future plans but Ichigo isn't going to chance Shuren or Kokuto coming after her later. It's better to face them now and get them out of the way while she knows what to expect. She knows Aizen has his spies, she knows there's at least one watching them from the moment they entered this place but she doesn't care. She came here for three things and nothing is going to stop her.

They make their way through the first level of Hell quickly enough. Ichigo makes sure to keep herself in check but she still goes Bankai when the guardians show. She can feel Hell tugging at her Hollow abilities but she keeps them reigned in even as she unleashes a Getsuga and wipes out the crowd of Kushanada surrounding them.

When they reach the second level Shuren's three lackeys are lying in wait. They remove their cloaks and formally introduce themselves.

"You could've left the hoods on," Ichigo derides. She glances at her friends, "You three good to handle them?"

Rukia doesn't scoff but Ichigo can hear it in her tone. "Of course we can. You two go on ahead."

"When you're done here, leave," Ichigo instructs. "Kokuto and I can handle Shuren. The three of you, there's no need to make you stay longer than necessary."

"Ichigo–"

"No, the moment these three are down, you three leave," Ichigo reiterates. "I'll return once I have Yuzu."

Rukia gives a reluctant nod and that's all Ichigo needs before she calls for Kokuto and dives headfirst into the water that leads them to the third level of hell. They're still falling when one of the Kushanada springs out of a pool of yellow lava and makes a grab for Ichigo. She dodges the swipe and Kokuto takes the guardian out. They exchange a quick glance before they continue on.

It's as they're going down the steps leading to the fourth level that Kokuto gives his spiel about being an older brother who got sentenced to Hell for taking revenge on the ones who killed his younger sister.

"You sell your heart to darkness for the sake of those you cherish," Ichigo recalls, her own heart throbbing in response. She knows without a doubt that her and Kokuto are nothing alike, but those words hold so much truth. She's done many things she'd rather not have, done things she'd regretted– not having done them, but having to do them– but when it's for the sake of her loved ones she honestly doesn't care what it means for her soul.

The stairs widen out and open into the fourth level, a field of bones laid out before them. On the other side of the field is the cage Yuzu is being held in and Ichigo's feet itch with the urge to move. She doesn't fight it, taking off across the field and closing in on where Shuren is waiting.

Like before he meets them amicably enough. Unlike last time, he can't summon his lackeys just yet. Ichigo takes the opportunity to charge in, she and Kokuto attacking in sync. They're almost taken by surprise when the three finally do make their appearance.

Growling, Ichigo calls her mask and uses a Getsuga to take out two of them, leaving Gunjo for Kokuto while she turns back to Shuren. They dance around some more but even her limited amount of power is too much for the Sinner. She remembers it was the same way before, lining her blade with reiatsu and using shunpo to appear before him, releasing the reiatsu in the form of a Getsuga as the blade bit into flesh.

Shuren goes flying and is taken out completely in the resulting explosion. Ichigo doesn't smile in satisfaction and she doesn't drop the mask, turning to focus her attention on Kokuto now. She's still mid-turn when the blade slams into her chest. Her breath hitches and the sounds around her fade in the shock of the moment. She finishes her turn and falls to the ground, landing on her side. It's at that moment that everything hits at once. Sound returns and pain explodes in her chest and back even as there's a slight pang along her left side from where she hit the ground so hard.

For all that she'd expected Kokuto's betrayal, he still managed to catch her off guard. And he even got her the same way he had last time, she muses absently. She grits her teeth when Kokuto pulls the blade from her chest and glares up at him.

"Guess you got tired of playing the nice guy, right?" She rolls onto her stomach, struggling to push herself up to her knees. He gives his little rant and Ichigo has a derisive retort on the tip of her tongue when three far too familiar reiatsu register. "No!"

Rukia appears and immediately heads for Ichigo only to be intercepted by Kokuto. She's down before anything has time to register. Uryū appears moments later and while he arrives ready to fight he's still not enough for Kokuto and neither is Renji who comes right behind him. It's only a matter of seconds and all three are down.

Anger fills Ichigo along with a sense of dread. The three of them were supposed to leave, they weren't supposed to come after her! If things had gone the way they were supposed to, she wouldn't of had to make a second trip. If they'd left, she could've taken Kokuto out and saved Yuzu and returned to the World of the Living without having damaged the Doors. Now though, all three are down and so is Yuzu, there's no way she'll be able to get all four out.

Cursing herself and her friends, Ichigo leaps to her feet and strikes at Kokuto. Instead of his sword, he uses his chains to parry her blows. Even with her mask however it isn't enough to break the chains and Kokuto seems to realize that as he changes tactics. Ichigo growls again, following his movements as he claims Yuzu and holds her aloft to taunt Ichigo.

Like before, she is too late. There's only a single link but even that is too much for Ichigo and seeing Kokuto holding her over the lava, seeing him dropping her, is enough to fill Ichigo with plenty of anger. Shiro is already close to the surface and she feels him nudge her, offering her his power. While she'd rather not, Ichigo also knows they're best chance now is to let things play out as they did before. Knowing this, Ichigo accepts Shiro's offer and lets his power unfold.

She's in motion before the transformation is complete, touching down with Yuzu's body safe in her arms not even a full second later and in her complete Vasto Lorde form. She doesn't waste time, summoning a Cero and unleashing it at Kokuto with the full intention of wiping him out. She knows it's not enough, not with the limiter in place, but the intention is still there and even if it doesn't work, unleashing all that anger, the frustration at not having been able to change things, certainly helps her.

She hears Kokuto's laugh, hears as he revels in each chain that is broken, as he taunts her into breaking more. Ichigo isn't sure if it's a lucky guess or what that leads Renji to cutting off one of her horns; before, that was the quickest way of breaking her free of her hollow, but they don't know that here. Either way, the pain of having her horn sheared off is enough to bring her back to herself and the moment she realizes what Renji plans to do she drops her sword and reaches for the closest body. Her fist wraps itself in fabric and she holds tight as the Kidō takes effect, as Shiro reclaims his powers and she falls to unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo's not sure how long she was out, she does know it wasn't long, but when she comes to it's on a rooftop and surrounded by a squad of Shinigami. The moment she regains consciousness she spikes her reiatsu to attract Orihime's attention. She sits up and immediately pulls Yuzu into her lap, chest constricting even tighter when she sees there's now a second link.

She spares a moment to check on Uryū, a hand moving to rest on his chest at the same time her reiatsu reaches out. The constriction lessens as she feels the rise and fall of his chest, as she feels his reiatsu thrumming evenly. The Shinigami around her are trying to reassure her that a rescue squad is on the way, telling her to just stay put. She ignores them as she turns her attention to her little sister.

Worry starts building but before it gets too out of hand the others arrive.

The Shinigami around her all fall to a knee when Yamamoto arrives. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

He's followed quickly by Toshiro, Ukitake, and Byakuya but Ichigo doesn't spare any of them a glance as her gaze zeroes in on where Rangiku arrives with Orihime. Orihime is moving before they fully touch down and Ichigo is already laying Yuzu down and moving back to allow Orihime to summon her Rikka. The dome comes up as always and it feels like an eternity but is probably no more than a couple of seconds before the barrier ripples and shatters.

"No, no, no, no, no," Ichigo cries in denial. "Yuzu, Yuzu!"

"Kurosaki–"

Ichigo glances up to see Orihime watching her with eyes full of pity and remorse and she can't take it. "Take care of Ishida," she says as calmly as she can.

She looks ready to object but bites it back, nodding and summoning her Rikka again to heal the Quincy.

Ichigo turns back to her sister, carefully brushing her hair back and getting a good look at her too pale face. "Yuzu, come on, Yuz, don't do this to me. Please, Yuzu."

"It's no use," Yamamoto calls out, not a hint of remorse in his voice as he approaches them. "She's already been pierced by the Chains of Hell. She has become one of them."

Ichigo doesn't spare him a glance, eyes glued to her baby sister.

"You caused all of this," he continues caustically. "It appears you went into Hell on your own and made the problem worse. The demon inside of you cut the Chains of Hell that were considered absolutely uncuttable. In effect, it means that this world will turn into Hell. Your selfish actions have exposed all humans to danger!"

"You don't know a damn thing!" Ichigo snaps back. All of the Shinigami bristle at her tone and she can feel the unease spiking through Rangiku. "What do you honestly know about Hell? You don't manage it, you just oversee it, right? Have you ever actually been there? Have you walked amongst the Sinners, seen what the Kushanada do to those they catch? Have you breathed in the tainted air and felt as it soaked through your skin and pulled at your very being?"

Orihime shifts in discomfort, "Kurosaki–"

"What do you know about hybrids? About the effect Hell truly has on us?" Ichigo continues. All the anger and frustration that has been mounting, all the emotions she's been trying to keep bottled up since coming back to this forsaken time, it all just explodes. "Yes, I have a Hollow inside me, so what? You certainly didn't seem to mind when I used his abilities to serve you. You think he's automatically to blame every time something goes wrong? What, do you honestly think I wouldn't have cut those chains myself when I saw the danger Yuzu was in? Because let me put your mind at ease, Shiro wasn't the one in charge when those chains were cut, I was. I chose to cut them."

Yamamoto stands even straighter, a glint of fire sparking in his eyes. "Kurosaki Ichigo–"

Ichigo gives him a dark glower, quickly cutting him off. "I signed away my powers– I literally signed away half of my soul– to bring Aizen down. I haven't heard from either of my spirits since the Winter War and in another day– two, at most– I won't even be able to feel or sense them because what remains of my powers will be gone and I already know what I'm going to face when that happens. Everyone will treat me like none of this happened, no one will want to mention spirits because they'll be afraid I'll snap, even when I ask them directly they'll change the subject and do everything they can to keep any news of the spirit world from me in the hope it will help me move on. My friends will try to be understanding, they'll try to make it seem like everything is perfectly normal, like spirits don't exist, and eventually we'll drift apart because I'm not part of this world anymore. The only thing I'll have is my family. So yes, I am every bit as selfish as you accuse me of being. I am a big sister so my main job is keeping my younger sisters safe. If that means cutting a Sinner's chains so I can get one of them back, so be it."

The roof is consumed by silence that Ichigo didn't bother to try to analyze. Let them think and feel however they want about it all, she honestly doesn't care in this moment. She put her sister at risk, she gambled with her life, all based on how things had gone once before. There was never any assurance that things would work out like before, her whole hope had been in getting to Yuzu and getting her out before the atmosphere of Hell got to her. She put her sister's life at risk all for a damn gamble and now she's staring at her corpse.

They never figured out how she'd come back before so Ichigo isn't even sure how the Hell to get her back now. Doesn't know if she can get her back. She leans over Yuzu, whispering her name and telling her to come back, begging her to stay with them. She watched both of her sisters die once before, she can't do it again. Especially not when it's a result of something she'd done. She'd been so sure they could pull through this, that she could get Yuzu back safely, but she'd failed.

Ichigo doesn't care that she's surrounded by Shinigami, more than half of which are complete strangers, she doesn't care that there's a literal portal to Hell in the sky, her only focus is her sister. She doesn't care as her voice cracks on her pleas, as tears gather at the corners of her eyes, none of it matters. She draws on every bit of power she has, her Quincy, her Hollow, her Shinigami, she prays to every God she knows, appeals to the entity of the Hōgyoku, she calls on everything she can think of as she presses their foreheads together and wills her sister to be okay, to just start breathing again and to open those too innocent eyes that never fail to remind Ichigo of exactly what they're fighting for here. Revenge has never been her goal or her drive, it's always been about protecting and she doesn't know if she'll be able to keep going if she's just failed so spectacularly.

The sudden onslaught of reiatsu is almost staggering in the relief it brings. Ichigo nearly laughs as she pulls back, watching as the reiatsu emanates from within Yuzu and forces the chain to retreat until it's gone. The reiatsu tapers off, remaining a low thrum that's barely noticeable. The first tear slips free with Yuzu's first gasp for breath.

Once Orihime's Rikka have finished with Yuzu Ichigo picks her up and gives Yamamoto a level look. "I'm going to take my sister home to her twin and once I'm sure both are settled, I'm going back to Hell."

He doesn't denounce her statement, giving her a level look of his own. No one says anything as she leaves, Uryū and Orihime accompanying her. When they reach her home Chad is at the door waiting and the moment he sees Yuzu he nods, a breath of relief sighing past his lips. Ichigo gives him a nod of her own for watching over Karin and makes her way upstairs where she tucks Yuzu into her own bed.

"Ichi-nee?"

Karin is blinking at her, still half asleep, and Ichigo offers her a smile as she moves to her side of the room and pulls her into a hug that Karin immediately returns. She drops a kiss onto her sister's head and ruffles her hair a bit before she moves aside so Karin can get a glimpse of her twin. Nothing more is needed to have Karin tripping out of her bed in her rush to get to Yuzu. Ichigo laughs softly as she helps her climb into the bed, watching as Yuzu turns towards her in her sleep, the two of them curling around one another. Karin is back asleep before Ichigo has time to throw a blanket over her.

Shaking her head, Ichigo takes a moment to just look at them. She vows in that moment that, no matter how small the risk or how great the possible outcome– no matter the possible reward– she isn't going to put either of them in harm's way again. Practically everyone else she is willing to risk for the bigger picture, but she won't risk them. Not ever again.

She feels the moment a barrier is erected around the clinic. She kisses both of her sisters on their foreheads before returning downstairs where her friends are waiting.

"You're really planning to go back?" Orihime asks tentatively.

"Yes," she answers honestly. "And I'm going alone."

Uryū gives her a cool look. "Don't be foolish–"

"So you, a Quincy, are going to return to Hell to save two Shinigami?" Ichigo asks shrewdly. "I'm going back for Rukia and Renji. If Kokuto gets in the way then I'll handle him, but I'm not going for revenge."

Her friends are still reluctant to let her go alone, she can see it in their faces, but none of them object in the end. The barrier is easy enough to destroy and she knows it won't be long before the Taicho are informed. Chad once more volunteers to stay with her sisters, Orihime goes with her to be on standby in case she's needed when Ichigo returns with Renji and Rukia, and Uryū says he's going home since he's not needed yet he keeps pace with the two girls as they head in the opposite direction of his home. Neither calls him on it.

The Shinigami are focused on repairing the Doors, a barrier team in place to keep humans out while another kido team works to repair the Doors themselves. It's still light out so Ichigo knows she's way ahead of schedule, she won't have the advantage of a Kushanada distracting the Taicho this time.

Rangiku is waiting for them when they reach the Shinigami camp. She offers Ichigo a piece of paper with a wink, "Figure you might need this."

A glance shows her it's a kido-tag and Ichigo smirks as she nods in thanks. She motions to Rangiku's hair which is now cut to just above her shoulders, the same style she'd worn in their time. "I like the new haircut."

Ichigo leaves with Rangiku's laughter in her ears. She already has her Bankai active and she doesn't spare the waiting Taicho a second glance as she streaks past them. A hail of arrows is unleashed, giving the Taicho pause just long enough for Ichigo to make it to the gate. Once through she doesn't linger, racing her way to where Kokuto is awaiting her.


	4. Chapter 4

From what she can sense Rukia and Renji are still alright. Neither has fully succumbed to Hell's atmosphere just yet, though Rukia is dangerously close.

Kokuto greets her from the top of the skull, trying to taunt her using Yuzu.

"Yuzu is fine," Ichigo corrects to his mild surprise. "I'm not here for revenge, I'm here to rescue my friends."

Kokuto scoffs at her declaration. "To rescue them? You still don't understand this place, do you? They are trapped by the Chains of Hell." He directs her attention to where the two Shinigami are hanging, their bodies slowly rotting away as the miasma of Hell infects and eats away at their souls. "They're still rotting, though that little Shinigami woman looks about ready to be claimed any moment now."

Ichigo knows better than to go straight for her friends, she knows Kokuto won't just let her save them. Instead, she summons her mask like he so dearly wants and jumps straight for him. Once more she can feel Hell tugging at Shiro but their bond is more than strong enough to overcome the pull.

Kokuto laughs and taunts her, thinking that he is getting his way. Ichigo doesn't bother with a little speech this time. She knows where she stands, she knows where Kokuto stands, and Hell and the Kushanada can sense both of them. She hears the Kushanda's call, feels the ground trembling under them as the guardians approach. She honestly wasn't sure if they'd choose to support her a second time, that's part of the reason she'd only been planning on one trip, but now she can sense them just as well as they can sense her. When the Kushanada stands over her she doesn't feel killing intent, only a blank well of duty and support.

When the hand comes down on her there isn't the faintest trace of fear in her, she stands tall, relinquishing Shiro's power and letting the power of Hell take its place. She feels as the cold press of ivory enfolds her. A spine overlays hers, a skull coming up over her head, two more cupping her shoulders while a fourth covers her heart protectively. A ribcage sprouts from the spine to wrap all the way around her. Pearlescent bone armor layers down her arm and hand, short claws extending over each finger, more plating going down along her exposed sides and stomach to disappear under her hakama. Her legs and feet are covered as well, leaving her fully encased in Hell's Armor.

Ichigo flexes her fingers carefully, feeling as the bone bends and flexes to her will. Smoke and dust fills the air from the sudden explosion of reiatsu brought on by the mixing of reiryoku and she uses it to her advantage to quickly cut the chains holding Renji and Rukia. She catches them both and sets them down by each other, wrapping their arms around one another before she pulls out the kido tag and pours just enough reiatsu into it to activate the kido spell. The two Shinigami are caught by the spell and Ichigo watches with relief as they are forcibly expelled from Hell and returned to the World of the Living.

"What is that form?" Kokuto demands when he catches sight of her. "What did you do?"

"I've held true to my convictions," Ichigo answers. "I didn't come for revenge but to save my friends and to defeat you so you can't ever bother us or anyone else ever again. Hell is so keen on keeping you from escaping that is has chosen to borrow my help."

Kokuto cries out in denial and, enraged and no longer thinking rationally, he charges at her. Ichigo may have once felt sorrow for the Sinner before her but now she feels only a slight pity as she brings her sword down and unleashes Hell's judgement. The final two chains holding him are sheered away and Kokuto begins rejoicing before the true verdict is revealed. Thousands of chains spring from the ground, impaling the Sinner one by one and wrapping around him until he's completely encased.

"Those chains are your punishment for trying to deceive Hell," Ichigo informs him gravely. "Repent your sins once more in the farthest depths of Hell."

She watches as the Sinner is pulled into the ground, dragged to the deepest and farthest corner of Hell. She feels no remorse as she senses the last vestiges of Kokuto's reiatsu disappear. Once he's gone, Ichigo turns her attention to her final task here in Hell. There are a few souls that she needs to pay a special visit to before she returns. The majority are easy enough to track but the last, and the most important, is harder to track.

The figure she finally approaches is no more than a shadow, drifting from one tower to another and staying far from the eyes of others. Ichigo approaches cautiously, not giving room for escape but making it clear she's not here to attack either.

"Even with your reiatsu signature it took me quite a while to find you. But that should be expected of someone who's managed to survive over two hundred years in Hell without dying a single time. I think you're the only soul to have done so to date."

"I am used to running," the woman affirms. "How do you know me?"

"That's a story that will have to wait until I know I can trust you," Ichigo says. "But I can tell you that I know you very well. For example, I know that you've spent so much time running and hiding that you've nearly forgotten your own name."

"Does not take a genius to figure that much."

Ichigo grins at the flat response and nods. "How about the fact that I know your name is Keaka?"

Ichigo does not have as much time as she would have liked, but she has enough to say what needs saying. When she returns to the World of the Living the Gotei are still present as expected. Ichigo has to dodge a kido attack and turns a baleful look to Rangiku who smirks at her.

"Oh dear, is that you, Ichi-chan?" Rangiku says, the surprise real as she takes in the form she'd heard of but never saw for herself.

Her gaze goes to Orihime who is treating Rukia and Renji, both looking close to recovered and every bit as shocked as they take in the Hell armor.

"What the hell is that?" Rukia shrieks.

"Hell doesn't like when a Sinner attempts to break free," Ichigo shrugs. "The Kushanada were desperate enough they were willing to ask my help."

"Kokuto?" Uryū asks, like him still being here is nothing.

Ichigo snorts but doesn't call him on it. "Chains increased tenfold and dragged down even further than before. It will be a very long time before he or Shuren see the fires of Hell, let alone the light of day again."

Ichigo ignores the rest of the Gotei, eyes catching on Rangiku who is giving her a worried look. She dips her head the tiniest bit. The first time around her abilities lingered for another two days but the bracelet is at its limit.

Are you ready? She asks sadly.

**Not particularly**, Shiro grouses. **Don't see why we have to be blocked completely.**

Because I can't fake loneliness, Ichigo responds. We need Aizen to believe, we need the Fullbringer to believe.

**We still don't like this**, Ossan adds. **Eighteen months is a long time.**

You can still visit in my dreams, Ichigo offers. And at least this time I know I'm getting you back. Just think, next time I hold your sword, it will be that much closer to the real thing.

**Thank fuck**¸ Shiro sighs. **This one sucks. It itches like it's too small.**

Ichigo smiles sadly. She flexes her fingers around Zangetsu's hilt, gazing up at the literal portal to Hell. She stands in front of it and holds her hand up, willing the power to return. The armor begins melting away, being pulled to the portal and used to reform the doors. Once reformed, there is the sound of chains pulling taught before the doorway dissolves from view.

Ichigo continues to stand where she is, gazing down at the bracelet and seeing where the onyx stone has cracked and shattered, the remains slipping free of the housing and falling like dust. Tears threaten as she watches the stone crumble away much as her powers.

She feels as her powers drain away, the bracelet locking firmly in place and restricting her powers completely, the last vestiges of reiatsu drifting away into empty air, leaving her vulnerable in a way she hasn't felt for years. She watches the reiatsu disappear into thin air, looks down to see herself standing in jeans and a henley, hand wrapped tightly around Zangetsu's hilt.

The reality of what they've done, of what she's done, was always there in the back of her mind but even the practical sessions they'd trained with before, it did not come close to how it feels in the moment. Her breath hitches as she feels her connection to Zangetsu fading, watches as her sword disappears inch by inch. She feels as the handle disintegrates and opens her hand. A tear slips free as she watches as the particles of reishi drift into open air before fading to nothingness.

**Be careful, Ichigo**, Ossan whispers.

**Yea, don't go and get yourself killed, Joō**¸ Shiro offers in farewell.

There is a moment of weightlessness and suddenly it all slams into her at once. Last time her powers faded, she'd been in her human body and she wonders if that would have been the better option. She's lost her powers but she's still on the spirit plane, surrounded by some of the most powerful spiritual beings in existence. With her own powers sealed away, they're all pressing down and suffocating her in a way she hasn't felt in years. Her muscles are weary and heavy, her breath coming heavy, lungs burning from the effort it takes to make them expand.

It's not until she hears Orihime call her name in alarm that she realizes she's falling. The thought barely has time to register before Rangiku is there, gently lowering her to the ground. She's watching her with worry and Ichigo tries to smile even as she fists her shirt and tries to remember how to breathe.

"Didn't expect it to be like this," she tries to joke. She winces, breath rasping uncomfortably as her lungs struggle to operate. "I can't- too much."

The Taicho catch on quickly enough and a few snapped commands later has all of the Shinigami reigning in their reiatsu as much as they can. The air around her is still heavy and the strain of the last several weeks has been mounting to the point that it is finally catching up. When her vision starts going dark, Ichigo welcomes the brief respite.


	5. Chapter 5

_How many times must I strain my voice before it will reach you? The things that you want to protect are not the things that I want to protect… I have had the pleasure of standing by your side all this time, watching you grow. What greater happiness can there be?_

_I am satisfied._

The words echo in her ears, the voice distorted but the pain evident. Ichigo can feel the sorrow in her own soul so starkly that she comes up crying out a denial, hands scrabbling at her chest to reach the source. It takes her several moments to calm down, to recognize the phantom pains as nothing more than heartache and not a physical attack.

Once calm, she notices Kon sitting on her desk, watching her worriedly. Well, as worriedly as a stuffed animal can be.

"Dreams," she tries to assure him. "They- it'll fade with time. I just-"

Kon gives her another look. He turns back to his porn magazine without saying a word and Ichigo feels a touch of warmth. She knows he is worried about her. Silencing tags only keep people outside of her room from hearing her nightmares, but Kon shares her room and more often than not he's the one who wakes her when the dreams or memories become too much.

She gets up and presses a quick kiss to his furry little head, ignoring his indignant squawking that they both know is for show. She heads for the bathroom to wash away the night. Kon teases that the shower has become her 'brooding zone'.

It's been several weeks since Hell, since she allowed her abilities to be sealed and let the last of her reiatsu fade. She can't sense the weakest of spirits, something she'd been able to do for as long as she can remember. It hurts. She knew exactly what she was going in for, she's lived through it once so a second time shouldn't be that hard, right? She was wrong. It aches all the more for remembering what it was like last time, the fear she'd held after that she'd lose her abilities again, that the next time she lost them they wouldn't be coming back.

She has to remind herself that they're not gone for good, that they're lying just under her skin, but not being able to hear Zangetsu is like a disease eating away at her mind. Her only solace is that, when she concentrates hard enough, she can feel the slightest shadow of them at the very edge of her conscious. Sometimes, when she sleeps, they will visit but it's hard to tell the difference between memory, dream, and reality.

Needless to say, Ichigo doesn't sleep the best. Then again, it's been years since her rest was anything close to peaceful.

Ichigo tries to keep a strong face for her friends and family, none of them know the full extent of what's going on but they know enough that they worry. Sealed as she is, it's like time moves slower, the world around her seems almost muted and far emptier than it should be. It reminds her of the world of her time. It's too quiet and the silence grates on her nerves.

Everything is moving into place slowly but surely.

After Hell, Ryūken had taken Ichigo at her word. It took some serious talking before their father agreed but Yuzu has been training with their uncle. She doesn't have her bow yet, her spiritual pressure has finally risen enough that she can see spirits herself so it's only a matter of time now. Karin still has no interest in the spirit world though Ichigo has convinced her to do some basic training with Yoruichi.

Kisuke was given very stern words to stay out of it.

Tatsuki is still training with Kensei but Hiyori says she's ready for the next step. Orihime has been doing some training of her own between Kuna and Hachi. With Ichigo's powers sealed away and all of the other powerful beings either behind shields or in reiatsu-hiding gigai, the number of Hollows has dropped and are more than enough for Uryū to handle alone. The punks at school don't pick fights as often as they used to so Chad doesn't have the outlets he's used to and is starting to become restless. Orihime and Tatsuki have tried getting him to go to the warehouse with them but so far he's declined.

It is close to the time the Gotei was sending envoys to the Visored so it won't hurt if she decides to step in for a moment. Ichigo is thinking it might be time to interfere.

She is toweling her hair dry as she enters her room, contemplating what to do. She can accompany Karin to the shoten, maybe drop a few hints to Kisuke and Yoruichi? Ichigo sighs, tossing the towel to her bed and loosening her body towel. There is a sudden crash behind her and Ichigo snatches the towel closer as she jerks around, eyes darting over the seemingly empty room.

"Kon?" There's no answer and Ichigo debates if she wants to chance crossing to the closet the stuffed lion has claimed as his own. The clock on her desk falling over makes up her mind. "Karin, Yuzu!"

She hates having to rely on her sisters, but Karin comes crashing through the door in moments. "What's wrong?" Her eyes dart around the room, lingering at the window, her desk, and in front of the closet. She scoffs and leans against the wall. Karin doesn't relax in the least, meaning someone is present and while it isn't anyone she readily knows, whoever they are is dressed as a Shinigami.

Ichigo's eyes dart around the room, trying to gain insight on who it could be. "Who the hell is it?"

"Looks like a few pervy Shinigami," Karin scoffs, pulling out a juice box. "They say they're here for some meeting," she continues and realization strikes.

"The Shinigami Men's Association!" Ichigo runs a hand through her hair, rubs it over her face. She forgot they continued to use her room. She honestly thought that they would've found a new place or something. Then again, if she remembers correctly, the whole reason they'd started using her room was because they'd been pushed to hold their meetings in the bathroom…

Her window slides open and a few moments pass before Karin nods, "They're gone."

Ichigo eyes Karin warily but loosens her towel again. Her window shakes from an unseen impact and Ichigo shoots her sister a glare.

Karin smirks and noisily sucks at her juice box. "Okay, _now_ they're all gone."

Ichigo scowls after her sister as she leaves. She should've known with Karin, she really should have. Glancing around the room once more, she grabs a change of clothes and goes to the bathroom to dress. When she comes back, Shūhei is leaning against her desk.

She comes up short at the sight, breath catching in her throat and fingertips trailing to her hip. She remembers this moment now, not knowing how she'd forgotten it begin with.

"I didn't realize you were still holding your meetings here."

"We haven't," Shūhei blushes and scratches at his tattoo, eyes cast to the side in embarrassment. "Things've been busy in Seireitei. This is the first meeting we've had since before the battle and we couldn't think of anywhere to hold it without the SWA chasing us off. We were going to use the opportunity to talk it over, but… well…"

Ichigo finds herself smiling. The Rukon accent always slipped in when he was embarrassed and to see a Fukutaicho so uncomfortable will never be entertaining. "You can keep holding your meetings here," she assures him. "At least one of you should wear your gigai though so I know you're here. You're free to keep using the window, if you use the front door Yuzu will insist on feeding you."

Shūhei perks up at the mention of food, "Really?"

Ichigo snorts at the reaction that seems to be inherent to all Shinigami. "She likes feeding people."

"Ichi-nee!" Yuzu calls up. "You have company!"

"It's the blond and sunglass pervs again!" Karin tags on.

Shūhei's face flushes at the reminder and Ichigo scowls towards the door. She is quick to collect the other two, showing them to her room while Yuzu scolds Karin who is ignoring her in favor of the television.

Both men try apologizing but Ichigo waves them off.

"Like I told Shūhei, you're free to keep using my room for meetings if you want, just wear your gigai. You can use the front door if you don't mind dealing with my sisters and our old man or you can keep using the window, it stays unlocked most of the time anyway. If it's locked, it means stay out."

Iba frowns, "Is that safe?"

Ichigo gives him a flat look, "My old man likes to wake me up with surprise attacks. Best way to dodge is to send him out the window. It takes less time to get the window open if you're not fighting with the lock."

"Right…"

"Ichi-nee," Yuzu peeks around the door. "Are your friends staying for breakfast?"

She glances at the three men who are obviously interested but reluctant to say so. "If that's alright with you?"

"Of course!" Yuzu's face lights up before she suddenly rounds on Ichigo, wielding a wooden spoon. "I'm making your favorite so don't go leaving just yet!"

Ichigo nods, kicking her bag under her desk and safely out of sight. Yuzu nods approvingly before disappearing.

The three Shinigami are all staring at the door.

"Is it just me," Iemura murmurs, "or does she remind you of Unohana-taicho?"

"Yea," Iba nods.

"If the two ever meet, Yuzu will willingly become her disciple," Ichigo smiles. "I may be the eldest, but Yuzu is the real mother hen. When I became a Substitute-Shinigami, I really worried her. Karin already had an idea of what was going on, but Yuzu… she only had the faintest sense of spirits, she couldn't see them or anything like Karin could. After things started settling down, dad and I explained everything to both of them. They're training to hone their own abilities, but I think Yuzu is worried I'm going to get involved in the spirit world again."

"You had no idea we were here earlier," Shūhei says quietly.

Ichigo shakes her head and selects a book at random before settling on her bed. "The last of my abilities faded when I came back from Hell. Right now, Yuzu has more spiritual awareness than I do."

Silence falls over the room then and Ichigo can practically feel their guilt and pity.

"I knew the price I'd be paying and I did what I did," she sighs, thinking of how things were then and now. "Admittedly, it's a little harder than I thought it would be, but I made my decision knowing the price. Now, if things are even half as hectic as I think they are in Seireitei, you don't have a lot of spare time. I doubt you want to spend it angsting over the loss of my powers."

There is a moment of silent indecision before the three men settle in a circle and begin chatting. Ichigo easily tunes them out as she turns her attention to the book in her hands, mind focusing on re-reading _Othello_.


End file.
